


double the fight, double the anger

by mckhalessi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Earthquakes, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Stucky - Freeform, Stucky x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckhalessi/pseuds/mckhalessi
Summary: Reader feels betrayed by the two people she thought she could trust the most.Stucky x reader





	1. Part 1

The day started out normal, you woke up in between your two favorite soldiers, made some coffee & waffles, and then three of you snuggled up on the couch for some movies. Y/N didn’t think there was ever a time she felt so safe. Between being superheroes and going on missions for weeks or months at a time, having her boys here meant more to Y/N then she could ever say. Which is why they specifically designated lazy Sundays as an official part of their weekly calendar. 

This particular Sunday went differently. While it started out great, it ended in broken hearts and tear-stained sweatshirts. Y/N knew her boys were protective, some would even say possessive, but those people didn’t see what went on behind closed doors. Bucky still fighting the nightmares, Steve handling the after-effects of beating Thanos, and Y/N trying to recover from her injuries after the war. It had terrified Steve and Bucky to their very core, one moment Y/N was on comms and the next was radio silence. It all happened so fast that the only thing Y/N can remember is waking up in the medical ward in Wakanda days after it ended. 

Since that day she’d been on bed rest. Well, up until last week when she had been cleared for missions again. Y/N was relieved, while she loved quality time at home with her boys, she missed the outside world and it got lonely when they were away, leaving her with no one to talk to at the apartment. 

Steve carried a bowl of popcorn into the living room, scooting next to Y/N and placing the bowl in her lap. “Here, sweetheart. Your turn to pick the movie today.” He smiled sweetly at her, while Bucky handed her the remote. Y/N barely got the chance to turn on the TV before their alarms went off, alerting them of a new immediate threat. Bucky picked up his device, reading out the words flashing in bold letters across the screen. “Mission Status; Active. Jet sent to your location. All active agents report to jet immediately. Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Winter Soldier, Captain America, and Agent Y/L/N.” Bucky’s face went blank after reading the last name off, looking toward Y/N and frowning when she got up from the couch. Steve already running toward their room for their uniforms. 

“This must be a mistake. Sit back down, I’ll let Agent Hill know that you aren’t ready yet.” Bucky laid his hand on Y/N’s shoulder, gently pushing her back down onto the couch. Steve walked back into the living room with his shield in one hand and his & Bucky’s suits in another. “Buck, hurry up we have to go.” 

Y/N frowned deeply, stood up and pushed Bucky’s hand off her, while brushing past him saying, “I have to go suit up. I’ve been cleared baby, and I’m ready to get back into the field.” Steve dropped the shield and grabbed her arm before she could pass him, haltering her movements and jolting her in front of him. “Honey, you sit this one out.” 

Y/N was baffled and honestly starting to get irritated at the fact that they didn’t have more faith in her. She ripped her arm away from Steve, “I’ve been given a mission. I’m going and you can’t stop me.” She replied, sending him a glare before marching to her closet. 

“Steve, we can’t let her do this. She isn’t ready, and you know it.” Bucky whispered, coming up to stand next to Steve. 

“Yeah I know, and I have a plan but it’s a bad one. She won’t like it, but she’ll be safe.” 

“Count me in.” Bucky glanced over at their entrance to the room, watching Steve go close the bedroom door and order Friday to not let Y/N out under any circumstances until he or Bucky say otherwise. 

“Yes, Captain. Although may I say, Miss Y/N will not be pleased.” 

“I know, but she’ll forgive us later” Steve replied, sharing a heavy serious look with Bucky before they walked outside to the jet. 

Meanwhile, Y/N had suited up and grabbed her weapons, before walking out of their closet to find she couldn’t open the bedroom door. Pulling and twisting, she tried to reign in any unknown strength she could have had, before giving up and banging on the door. “Hey, I think the door got jammed. Can one of you break it open for me?” She called out but got no response. “Hello?” She called out again, her eyes narrowing when the worst thought came to her. Did they leave her here? No. No way, they’ll notice when she doesn’t come out in a minute and come get her. 

Then she remembered Friday, and the quickest option was to just ask her to tell them. “Hey Friday, can you let Steve or Bucky know that the door is stuck and I can’t get out?” She asked, raising her head to look at the ceiling. “I’m sorry Miss, I’m afraid the Captain and Mr. Barnes requested I keep the door shut until they say otherwise.” 

Y/N froze, blood rushing to her face once she realized the situation. They locked her in? Y/N couldn’t tell you how long she stood there, the reality of the situation sinking into her bones, fueling her feelings of anger and betrayal. Y/N brought her hands up, watching how they shook with fury. Tears building up in her eyes, letting them run down her face as she stared at the door in exasperation. 

Once everything sunk in, she became like a tornado. Throwing their stuff across the room, flipping the tv stand over, grabbing the lamp and using it to bang on the door. She knew it was useless, Stark specially designed these doors for them, the whole apartment really. Although designed to keep people out, she felt like it was only trapping her in. 

Finally exhausted, she slumped against the wall opposite to the door, putting her head into her hands and sobbing. The whole time she has known Bucky and Steve, she has always been there for them. She was there through all the nightmares, through everything they went through when mending things with Stark, and not once had she ever felt like she had misplaced her trust. She felt safe with them, and she loved them with every ounce of her being. Yet right now, she felt nothing but resentment, anger, and sadness toward them. 

It felt like hours later when she heard the nearby engines of a jet. Millions of thoughts were running through her head, but only one stuck out. And it made her decision on what to do perfectly clear. 

Steve opened the door, letting Bucky walk in first. The mission had been simple, just saving hostages and beating up hydra thugs. However, the whole time they were gone, all they could think about was the overwhelming guilt they felt for leaving Y/N behind. They expected a mission far more dangerous than what they got, and for once, Steve was dreading what was behind their bedroom door. 

“Friday, unlock our door please.” Bucky requested as he stood at their door, having missed his doll way too much. His guilt was gnawing at him, and he knew the only thing that could make him feel better was seeing Y/N safe, to reassure himself leaving her behind for the potential danger was worth it.

However, when the door unlocked and he walked in, he was surprised the see their room empty and completely trashed. He winced, knowing the mess was no doubt a result of her anger at them. Walking further in, he saw the bathroom light on with the door cracked. Walking up to it, he gently knocked on it, slowly pushing it further open. All he saw was a flash of Y/H/C hair whip past him, catching him off guard for a second as she swiftly walked back into their room. “Doll?” He softly spoke, reaching out to where she stood with her back to him in front of the closet. When she turned around, his heart dropped. 

Y/N was standing with two duffel bags in her arms, wearing a sweatshirt that looked like it had been cried on for days, with her eyes being no different. Bloodshot and red, Bucky got a glimpse of glaring eyes before Y/N’s face was indifferent. She looked him up and down, almost as to reassure herself that he was okay, before turning and walking out of their room. 

Almost crashing into Steve, Y/N stormed to the kitchen where they kept their medicine cabinet and started to put her prescriptions in her bag. Steve watched with wide eyes, stuttering out, “H-honey what a-are you doing? Where are you going?”. She turned, glancing at him long enough to check that he was fine, then marching towards their front door where Bucky stood prepared to stop her. 

“I know you’re mad, WE know you’re mad, but just let us explain to you why we did it. Don’t leave, there is no need to leave.” Bucky exclaimed, practically begging by the end of his sentence. Y/N watched him with narrow eyes, feeling Steve walk up behind her and grab her hand. “Please, “ he whispered, tugging on her heartstrings when she saw his distraught face as she looked over her shoulder. 

Throwing her bags down next to the door, Y/N walked over to the couch and plopped herself on it, looking expectantly at the two super soldiers. “Go on” she spoke with no emotion, clearly past the furious stage. 

Steve looked at Bucky nervously, before approaching the couch to sit next to Y/N, only for her to stand up and stand facing out toward the big glass windows surrounding the room. “Listen,” Steve started, letting out a big sigh.

“No, you listen.” Y/N interrupted, turning quickly toward the two soldiers who looked as if they were about to be scolded by their mother. “I have had all day of being locked in a room, restrained from doing my job, to think about what I want to say to you two. And honestly? I have nothing. Just looking at each of you is making me sick. The two people I trusted most in the world, betrayed me.” Y/N spoke strongly, tears filling her eyes but face remaining a picture of fury. “Both of you conspired against me and kept me from doing something I love. Something I have been doing for far longer than the three of us have even been together. How do you expect me to react to that? How do you expect me to forgive that?” Y/N exclaimed, glaring back and forth from Steve to Bucky before she started walking toward the door. 

“I’m leaving. I can’t do this.”

Bucky stepped in front of her, stopping her into her tracks. His eyes bore into hers, pleading. 

“Baby, don’t. You know we just wanted you safe, we didn’t mean to upset you like this.” He explained, glancing at behind Y/N as Steve walked up behind her. Effectively trapping her between the two of them. 

“Y/N we love you more than anything in the world, and we should have discussed it with you beforehand. It just all happened so fast, and we made a stupid mistake. But if you’re going to be mad, be mad at me. It was my idea, and I have never regretted anything more.” Steve said, lightly laying his hands on her shoulders, kissing the back of her head softly. 

Y/N stared straight ahead, her heart and mind in battle. She knew they meant well, and she knew she might have done the same if the roles were reversed. But she had far more confidence in them than they obviously had in her. With that in mind and her heart in the losing race, she lightly pushed past Bucky.

Bucky went willingly to the side, reaching to grab her hand as she went by yet failing when she snatched it to her chest. 

Walking to the door, Y/N picked up her bags and turned back to look at her boys. Tears falling down her face, Y/N whispered, “I just need some time.” Pulling the door open, she walked out of their apartment, her last words echoing in Steve and Buckys ears. 

Bucky turned toward Steve, disbelief mixed with shock on his face. “She didn’t forgive us. You said she would forgive us, Steve.” He whispered, beginning to fall to his knees. “We were supposed to let her yell at us, and then make her laugh. And then watch movies all night while we rubbed her feet. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this Steve!” Bucky broke, face falling into his hands. 

Meanwhile, Steve was unable to tear his eyes away from the door. One of the most important people in his life just walked out, because of him. He broke her trust and in return, their relationship suffered. All he could hear was his heartbeat pounding in his ears, eyes starting to unfocus as the reality of the situation hit him. Breaking into a sprint, Steve ran to the door swinging it open and heading toward the staircase. 

Rushing to the lobby, Steve looked around rapidly for Y/N. Getting a glimpse of Y/H/C outside, Steve pushed his way through the crowds, “Y/N!” he yelled as he pushed through the lobby doors. 

Hearing her name, Y/N paused before getting into the taxi. Meeting Steve’s eyes, Y/N shook her head no before climbing into the cab and demanding the driver to the closest airport. Steve watched in horror as his girl, the holder of half of his heart, left him. Feeling a hand of his shoulder, he glanced over to see Bucky teary-eyed and staring in the direction of the cab. 

She was gone.


	2. Part 2

‘One week’, Steve thought, currently holding Bucky in his arms after his latest nightmare. After almost completely disappearing, the nightmares have come back in full blast ever since the night Y/N left. Steve did little to no good with comforting him, he couldn’t sing like Y/N could, and his combo of back rubbing and head-scratching just wasn’t the same as hers. 

One week has gone by and it’s like she completely dropped off the radar. No calls or texts. Even with putting their tracking skills together, Bucky and Steve had no idea of where she went. And it was really starting to affect their stability.

Steve was sleeping less, if at all, and has been staying up to search traffic cams of Y/N’s favorite places. That’s after he had to beg Tony for the resources. Apparently, Y/N had contacted Stark immediately after her departure and made him promise to give her time alone, and not use his advanced locating tech to find her. Of course Tony agreed, he’s always had a soft spot for Y/N. That didn’t mean he couldn’t give Steve at least a little help with some of his not so advanced methods. 

Bucky wasn’t really speaking, only ever talking to ask if Y/N had called. Or if Steve had found her. When he wasn’t being forced to eat by Steve, he was constantly in their shared bed, holding her pillow close. He lost the number of times he called her but knew for sure the texts were double that. The messages ranged from sadness to anger, to guilt, and back to sadness. All these emotions triggered something inside his brain, causing him to suffer from night terrors again. Y/N’s smell was slowly starting to disappear, as was his sanity he felt like. 

+++++++

“Y/N, you have to call them. You can’t stay bundled up here forever.” Natasha spoke softly, eyeing the girl who had taken claim over her couch the past week. Letting out a sigh after no response, Nat climbed onto the couch, lifting part of the blanket onto her. Laying her head on Nat’s shoulder, Y/N spoke in a guilt-filled voice, “His nightmares are back, Nat. And he says Steve hasn’t been sleeping.” With the phone in hand, Y/N showed her where she had been reading the thousands of texts from Bucky. 

“Call them,” Nat spoke sternly, betraying her hand that ran through Y/N’s hair softly. “I’m getting tired of Steve constantly calling me to see if I have heard from you. You know he is going to be pissed when he finds out I’ve been hiding you here.” 

“I know. And I really appreciate you letting me stay here on the down-low. I just think about going back, and forgiving them. And it makes me happy… until I remember what they did in the first place. And it hurts, knowing that they had so little trust in me that instead of discussing it with me they locked me in our room and left me there.” Y/N finished with a whimper, holding in the tears that seemed to never stop coming. Wiping her face on Bucky’s sweatshirt and holding a picture frame of the three of them, both she had stolen before leaving the apartment.

“Hey, you need to pull yourself together here. They might be heroes to everyone else, but they are still semi-human. And they are going to make mistakes. That’s where the love part of the relationship comes in. You use the love you have for them to forgive them.” Nat explained, slowly grabbing the phone from Y/N’s hands. “And now, you need to call them.” Dialing the number before handing the phone back to Y/N, Nat stood and left the room to give her some privacy. 

Staring down at the 10 digits, Y/N felt ridiculous for allowing herself to be so resentful for a whole week. These were her boys, she knew they would never intentionally hurt her. And they were obviously in as much pain as she was being away from them. Gathering up her courage, the kind she had fought wars with, she pressed call and brought the phone up to her ear. It was time to go home.

++++++

Hearing the home phone ring, Steve snapped his head toward the kitchen where the receiver sat. A beat later, something crashed in the bedroom before Bucky was a blur moving through the doorway. Coming to a stop where Steve stood, he blurted out, “Is that her?” 

Not waiting for a response, Bucky dived for the phone, knocking the receiver stand as well as some fruit off the table. “H-hello? Y/N?” 

There was silence, and then a small sigh before they heard the voice they went so long without. 

“I’m coming home” 

That was the last thing they heard before chaos erupted. The building started to shake, appliances falling everywhere. Vibrations going through the floors and walls while screams were being heard outside and inside the building, 

“Earthquake!”, Bucky yelled, as Steve grabbed him and dove under the table. The phone still in hand, he yelled through it, “Y/N?! Baby are you okay? Are you there?” Hearing static and a scream breakthrough the phone, Steve got closer to it and yelled, “Y/N where are you?!” With the table shaking above them, the two soldiers heard a faint “-tasha’s” before the line was cut off and all that could be heard was a dial tone. Bucky tried redialing but was met with no sound on the other end. “Dammit!” Buck exclaimed, throwing the phone across the room. 

After what felt like hours, but in reality only minutes, the vibrations stopped and Steve jumped up. Throwing his hand out for Bucky to take, they stood and raced toward the windows, looking down at all the damage below. Faces filled with horror, it looked like God had made one big crack through their street going down for miles. Buildings as far as they could see looked like they folded in on themselves. Smoke and dust filled the air with emergency sirens echoing in the distance. 

Slowly turning toward each other, their faces showing exactly what they both had in mind. 

“Y/N.”


	3. Part 3 - Final

“I’m coming home.” Y/N spoke into the phone, standing up from the couch only to immediately feel the ground shift beneath her. Y/N fell back on the couch, feeling a wave of nausea when pictures started falling off the walls and the sound of glass shattering surrounded her. Coming to the realization, Y/N faintly heard Bucky’s voice, “Y/N?!” before static erupted through the phone. Tightening her grip, she stood in shock before rushing to get out of the middle of the living room. Bringing the phone back up to her ear, Y/N heard Steve’s voice coming through the static questioning where she was. “Steve I’m at Natasha’s!” Receiving only a dial tone in response, and knowing it was no use trying to call back, she threw the phone to the side while standing in the door of the hallway. “Nat!”, she screamed again, wondering how crazy she would seem if she ran all the way to the other side of the apartment to Natasha’s room. 

“Y/N! Are you alright?!”, she heard a voice yell from rooms away. Y/N felt her shoulders sag in relief, though it was short-lived by the building starting to crumble. 

“The building is going down, we have to get out!” Y/N shouted, feeling fear creep up her neck like a snake, wrapping around her throat and shortening her breath. 

Hearing a deep crack, Y/N slowly turned back to the living room. As if time was frozen, Y/N watched as the carpet started to open up. It was like the gates of hell were right at her feet. Suddenly, the room was at a tilt and Y/N was hanging for dear life from the doorway of the now split in half apartment. She felt the water from the drain pipes being sprayed onto her and looked down to see her shoe fall into the cracks of rubble down below. 

“Y/N!” Nat screamed, being on the more upright side of the apartment. While still at a tilt, Nat held on as she scaled the walls. 

Y/N felt her heart in her throat when her grip on the doorway starting to slip, a scream slipping through her lips. Digging her fingernails in the wood and scratching to hold on, blood started pouring down her hands. “NATASHA!”, tears of fear slipped down her face as she screamed. She could fight evil men, but not mother nature. And right now, mother nature was kicking her ass. 

Natasha tried to move toward where she saw Y/N hanging but had nothing to hold onto or use to pull them back up. “I’ll be right back, just hold on!” Moving as fast as she could, she went toward the utility room. Only seeing an old rope, Natasha tied it around her waist to carry out. 

“Y/N?! I’m here! I’m sending down this rope, okay? Grab it and I’ll pull you up!” Nat screamed, faintly hearing a form of agreement back before looking around to see what she could tie it to. Knowing tying it to herself was too risky for both of them, she tied it to the wooden pillar and tossed it down below. “Grab it!” she yelled out. 

Seeing the rope fall just above her face, Y/N pried one of her bloody hands off the wood and made a grab at the rope. Missing the first couple of times, she finally got a good enough grip to pull herself up and grab it with her other hand. Finding solace at the moment, it was short-lived as she heard the worst sound possible. [SNAP]

Looking up in horror at Natasha, Y/N knew exactly what was about to happen. “NO!” Natasha roared, reaching out too late as the rope snapped in half, breaking off and sending the other agent down below. 

+++++++

Dead. 

She should be dead. She felt the wind in her hair and face as she fell, yet never the impact of the ground. 

Opening her eyes, Y/N looked down to see the huge pile of mass destruction below her. Feeling the pressure on her wrist, Y/N looked up to see a face she never thought she’d see again. 

“I got you, Honey,” Steve said, looking deep into her shocked eyes with his relief filled ones.

As she dangled in the air, she looked up past Steve to see Bucky holding onto a pipe while simultaneously keeping ahold of Steve’s other arm. It was like the barrel of monkeys game, each of them having a grip on the other while hanging. It would be amusing if it was any other situation. 

Hearing someone shout her name from above, Y/N stretched her neck to see Natasha peering down from what’s left of her apartment. Apparently, she had fallen at least a few stories before they caught her. Seeing a rare smile grace her friend’s face, Natasha yelled, “Don’t move! I’ll be right down!”

“Like we have a choice!” Bucky yelled back, trying not to move and risk the loves of his life falling because of his grip on a weak pipe. Snorting out a laugh, Y/N spoke to her dark long-haired soldier, “Hey! Watch your tone, that’s my best friend!” After watching Bucky attempt a smile at her horribly ill-timed joke, Y/N turned her eyes to Steve. 

Steve, who hadn’t taken his eyes off her since they saw her falling, decided this would be the best and worst time for his apology. However, it seemed Y/N had Wanda’s ability to read minds at the moment because she quickly snapped at him, “Steven Grant I know that look. And I swear to Thor that if you even think of using RIGHT NOW as a time to talk I will shove my foot SO far up your ass!” 

“LANGUAGE!” Snapping his head away from Y/N, Steve glared at the redhead who decided to grace their presence with her jokes. Letting out a laugh at the look, Natasha quickly got to work tethering a hook to the wall and helping Bucky pull the pair up. 

“Don’t think I’ve already forgotten that you’ve been hiding her here the whole time Romanoff!” Steve yelled back, causing the famous Natasha smirk in return. 

++++ 1 WEEK LATER ++++

As it turns out, there was a ton of work cut out for the Avengers after the natural disaster. Enough that Steve, Bucky, and Y/N were all separated when assigned to their duties. Having learned enough from the last time, neither soldier said a word of protest when Y/N, still bloody and covered in debris, climbed on the jet to her stationed assignment in the city. 

With everything happening so fast, not one of the trio could get a word in about making amends. Y/N simply hugged them both before taking off, and that seemed to be that. 

Now a week later, they were all released to go home. And Y/N was conflicted. Not in the going home part, but in the totally forgiven because they saved her or not part. She was completely over feeling hurt and angry at them, but there was still the insecure part of her that felt betrayed. Something she knew they would have to talk about if they were going to move past it all. 

Making her way into their apartment, already fixed thanks to Tony, Y/N immediately went for her hidden stash in the kitchen. Knowing she might actually kill one of them if her stash was empty, Y/N sighed in relief as she saw the package of newly bought unopened cookies. 

Ripping them open, she never even got the chance to grab one before she was airborne. Grabbing onto the arms that were suddenly wrapped around her waist, she immediately recognized the embrace and relaxed into it. Hearing Bucky mumble words where his face was pressed into the back of her neck, she let out a small laugh, “Put me down you goof!” Slowly being put back onto her feet, Y/N spun around only to be engulfed again. This time she smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand going up to play with his hair. 

Letting out a sigh, Bucky repeated his words. “I missed you so much.”, he spoke softly, holding her firmly to him as if she would evaporate into thin air. 

Leaning as far back as she could, which wasn’t much considering she was practically molded to him, Y/N looked into his eyes, “I missed you, my love.” Softly kissing his lips, she smiled at him before stepping out of his hold. Bucky released his grip but quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, not wanting to give up her touch so soon. 

As Bucky buried his face in her hair, Y/N noticed Steve standing across the kitchen, leaning against the door. With only a kitchen island separating them, Steve stood with his hands in his pockets and looked at her with a mix of guilt and hope in his eyes. ‘He really does look like a kicked puppy,’ she thought. Telling herself it’s better to get this over with now, she spoke firmly, “Let’s talk.”

Feeling Bucky tense up and tighten his arm around her, she led them to the living room couch. 

“Sit down. I need to get a few things off my chest and I just need you to listen right now,” she started, standing in the middle of the room looking like she was about to speak at a wake. 

Clasping her hands together in front of her, she stood as straight as she could before neutralizing her face, “This isn’t easy for me, and I know you both want to apologize and explain but I need to say this otherwise it will never be said. You two will NEVER do what you did to me again. I was my own person before I met both of you, and I will continue to be my own person for the rest of my life, regardless of if you the two of you are in it or not. I make my own decisions and life choices, neither of you have the right to do so. Saying it was only to protect me was very noble, but very stupid. I have been an agent long before Steve was even brought out of the ice. I know what I am doing and if either of you have a problem with that then I will leave. For good this time. You two mean everything to me,” Y/N broke off, voice cracking softly before she cleared her throat and started back strongly, “But my independence is something I hold very dear. As well as my trust. And both were broken by the two of you. I have been mistreated my whole life by men who thought they were better than me, I stopped taking that shit a long time ago. Don’t think for a second that my love for you excuses you to treat me the same way as all those men before.” Y/N finished, switching eye contact between the two men on the couch who both had their heads slightly bowed in shame.

“I want to thank both of you as well.” Y/N fought to contain a smile when they’re heads snapped up to look at her, eyes widening in confusion. “I realize it completely goes against everything I just said, but I am grateful the two of you were there to catch me last week. So thank you.” She smiled at them before narrowing her eyes, “However, don’t mistake that as a damsel in distress moment. I am perfectly capable of saving myself, that only proved that we work better as a team than working alone if anything.” 

Letting her words sink in, Y/N relaxed her form. Feeling the anxiety lift off her chest, she took a seat on the coffee table in front of her soldiers. Bucky took the chance of the closer proximity to grab her left hand with both of his, rubbing the back of it softly. She squeezed it in reassurance before glancing at the one person who had yet to speak. 

Knowing it was usually her and Steve who went head to head in previous arguments, Y/N mentally prepared herself for his stubborn nature to prove himself right. However, that never came. Instead, she watched as her strong blonde soldier knelt to the ground, burying his face in her lap while wrapping one arm around her waist. 

Locking her shocked eyes on Bucky, she only saw understanding in his. Removing one of his hands from hers he placed it on Steve’s back, rubbing it in circles to comfort him. 

Placing her free hand on Steve’s head, she started running her fingers through his hair. Hoping it would give him the comfort it usually does. After a few minutes of complete silence, Steve lifted his head and spoke softly, “You’re right. You trusted us and we took that trust and destroyed it. We betrayed you, and that’s something I’m going to have to live with for the rest of my life. But if you forgive us, I promise, no no I swear that I will spend the next 100 years making up for it. All I know is I never want to live without either one of you ever again. I’m so sorry baby.” Y/N let out a breath, looking into his genuine eyes. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his lips, signaling her forgiveness before looking expectantly, and somewhat jokingly, at Bucky. Tilting her head, she watched as he started fidgeting nervously under her stare. 

Knowing he went through enough the past few weeks with his nightmares, she cut him off when he started to speak. “Doll, I’m so sorr-” 

“I know.” she smiled at him. “I’ll take that offer on both of you making it up to me very soon, don’t worry.” She winked at him, watching a grin spread across his face. Grabbing her waist and pulling her from Steve’s grip, Bucky lightly threw her on the couch and curled up into her side. Steve threw a blanket over the three of them, then leaned down and gave Y/N a passionate kiss before placing a quick affectionate one on Bucky’s forehead and laying his head on Y/N’s shoulder. 

“I missed this” Bucky muttered, reaching across Y/N’s stomach to hold Steve’s hand. Laying her head on top of Steve’s, Y/N started running her hand through Bucky’s hair. Frowning to herself, she interrupted the moment to sarcastically say, 

“Completely off-topic, when was the last time either of you had a shower?”


End file.
